


Jersey Day

by bumsummer20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumsummer20/pseuds/bumsummer20
Summary: A Fukurodani Academy effort to raise student support for athletics creates an interesting opportunity on campus
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Jersey Day

Jersey Day

Leaving the sports captain/vice-captain meeting, Akaashi mulled over his options. He already hated going to those pointless meetings full of jocks and the goody two shoes student council members. Twice a term, the student council would hold a meeting for all the sports clubs with ideas of how to better support athletes in their games and increase student morale. This past meeting, the basketball team was extra vocal since they too had made it to nationals, and suggested that everyone should find someone on a different sports team and trade jersey’s with them for a day to promote the athletic teams. Several of the players with boy/girl friends on different sport teams were very excited for that idea, but Akaashi just had a sinking feeling in his gut. He was close with the volleyball team, but that was pretty much it. He didn’t go out of his way to gloat about his team’s successes, or how they also made it to nationals in the past. 

“That’s such a good idea! Okay captains and vice-captains, you have one week to find someone on a different team to wear your jersey. Swim team, you just trade caps and goggles. No way are we having people run around in swimsuits all day.” Akaashi noticed how both the male and female swimmers were definitely bummed by that. “We, the student council, will find a way to exempt you all from wearing uniforms one day. Have fun, everyone!” 

With that everyone left the meeting super excited, minus the volleyball vice captain. 

“Oi, Akaashi!” The Fukurodani ace bounded up to his mopey best friend. “Who are you thinking of trading jersey’s with?!” Akaashi barely had time to think before Bokuto began rambling. “I was thinking of maybe one of the girls from the soccer team, or softball. Hey! There was this really cute girl from the archery team who’s been in my class. Maybe I could ask her…”

Akaashi’s eyes glazed over again at his friend’s incessant chatter. “You sure have a lot of options,” he muttered. 

“Akaashiiii, why don’t you ask (y/n)? She is on the volleyball team and you two seem close.” Bokuto said absentmindedly trying to re-engage his setter in their conversation.

Akaashi stopped in his tracks. He totally forgot that you also played sports. You weren’t a captain or vice so you weren’t at the meeting, but Bokuto was definitely right that he could ask you. Well, actually that would be more than a simple ask for Akaashi. You two and Bokuto had been friends for a while since the three of you played volleyball together. As a rather strong defensive player on your team, you had always helped the boys practice their setting/spiking drills in order to practice your receiving skills. Through those personal practices with Bokuto and Akaashi, the three of you bonded considerably well and Akaashi hated to admit, but he bonded with you a little too well that he now had a bit of a crush on you. On and off the court you were always so encouraging and friendly towards him. Even though he wasn’t anti-social or extremely awkward, Akaashi enjoyed laying low and only adding to conversations when the moment presented itself. He was comfortable in his quiet demeanor. If Bokuto was his opposite, you were like the middle ground that balanced their extreme personalities. You were a lot more talkative than himself, but not extremely annoying as Bokuto could be...often. 

Akaashi mulled over your name one more time as he turned back to Bokuto. “You wouldn’t mind if I asked (y/n)? She’s your friend, too.”

“Nah, I know you kinda like her and like you said. I have a lot of people who would be flattered that one of the top five spikers in Japan asked her to wear my jersey.” 

“I never said that.” Akaashi’s face looked uninterested per usual. 

“Akaashiiiii!” whined Bokuto.

\---

News about the whole jersey switch fiasco had spread like wildfire across Fukurodani Academy with both athletes and non-athletes super excited. Athletes were excited to have their friends or *ahem* love interests wear their jerseys, while non-athlete’s were excited to see their favorite players in alternative uniforms for the day. Many of the female fans were hoping their male idols would be wearing girls’ uniforms that would show off their muscles, while the male fans were excited to see the girls’ wearing guy uniforms because it would just be “too cute”. Needless to say, Fukurodani was buzzing at the student council’s plans to promote athletics. At the next practice after the meeting, Akaashi and Bokuto broke the news to the other volleyball players who all seemed just as excited as the meatheads in the meeting. 

“Wow! I definitely wanna ask one of the cute girls. Maybe in like soccer or something?” 

“Naw dude. This is my opportunity to ask the managers! Ukie and Kaori would finally notice me more.” 

“You can’t ask both of them!” 

“What about the girls volleyball team? YEAH! Like Captain Akiri…” *sighs dreamily*

“...or their ace, Izumihara”

Akaashi ignored the boy’s focus on his sets until he hears “...or even, (y/n), since she practices with us sometimes.” 

“Yeah! (y/n) would be a great person to ask!” 

Pursing his lips together, Akaashi had been trying to figure out how to ask you, but he then realized his window of time was shrinking. He had to find a way to ask you soon.

\----  
“Can I get you something to eat? We had such an intense practice today!” you say to Akaashi as the two of you step into your house after school the next day.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Akaashi says sitting down as you head to the kitchen. 

After practicing with the boys’ team again, you invited Akaashi and Bokuto back for some snacks and studying, but Bokuto bailed the minute he heard studying. The third year was never down for that. Much to your pleasure though, Akaashi was open to coming over. Since you began practicing with the raven haired boy, you always had a bit of a soft spot for him and you definitely cherished your friendship. 

Gathering some leftover rice, veggies and beef strips from a hasty dinner your mom made the night before, you begin heating it up while Akaashi stirs from the table right outside the kitchen. *Ahem* Akaashi clears his throat and you turn to him in surprise that he has joined you in the kitchen. “Hey, (y/n), could I ask you something?” 

You study your friend questioningly. Akaashi has never seemed so serious, not that anyone other than you could tell. His face always remained pretty neutral, but his tone this time seemed more nervous, like he was trying to build up courage. “Sure, Keiji, what’s up?” 

Akaashi noted how smooth your voice sounded while he was a nervous wreck. He did his best to not show it. “I’m sure you know about the student council’s plan to switch jersey’s and all that. Would you be willing to wear mine? We have become such close friends and I don’t know who else I would feel comfortable asking but you.” 

When he stops speaking, your heart is racing. He really just asked me that! Holy crap! Secretly you had always hoped he would! Your spot for your friend had unbeknownst to him also developed into a crush. You had been trying to let go of the feelings, assuming that no way the quiet, no-nonsense setter could possibly feel the same way if you confessed, but here you were, Akaashi asking you to wear his jersey uniform! Before you let your heart explode, best to check his feelings beforehand. “Really? Me?” you feign a bit of surprise. “I mean, I would definitely be open to it, but shouldn’t you reserve that for someone you like?” 

Akaashi’s cheeks burn red at that comment and he definitely knows you can see the blush spread from his nose, across his cheeks and down his neck. There is no way he can find a way out of his line of questioning, but honestly he doesn’t care. He really wouldn’t want anyone else to wear his number. “(y/n), I am asking BECAUSE I like you...and like I said, I wouldn’t want anyone else to wear my jersey. As we have gotten to know each other more and more, you are so kind and we have so many common interests. You captured my heart a long time ago.”

Alright :) so you let your heart explode in your chest before shooting back, “I LIKE YOU, TOO!...And...I never knew you actually had feelings for me. I thought I would just stuff my feelings down so no one would be able to tell.” 

Akaashi’s heart thudded in his chest as he let a stupid grin spread out over his face. You! You liked him back! Noticing the biggest change in expression you grab his hand before you shly say to him, “I was hoping you’d ask me, but this is more than I could have hoped for.”

\----  
A few days later, you step onto campus with your own jersey in tow. Seeing Akaashi on the bench in front of the gym makes your heart leap as you happily bound over to him swinging the bag with your uniform inside. 

“Hey,” Akaashi greets your skipping form as you approach him. 

You are able to make out a smile on his face. Even though you weren’t as boisterous as Bokuto, you did like a little bit of flare from time to time, and had convinced Akaashi to make this jersey swapping your relationship debut to both your teams. Pulling out your jersey, Akaashi does the same as you hand it over to each other. 

“Great. I’ll see you once we get changed. I am really excited for you to wear my jersey,” Akaashi says before hugging you. 

You are all smiles as he embraces you against his warm chest. He smells like vanilla and a bit of Old Spice, and you hope his jersey smells the same. As you two separate, you look into his dark eyes one last time before heading to the bathroom to put on his uniform. The sports teams decided that they would all meet in the gym before schools started to make sure all uniforms were swapped and were appropriate for the day. You were excited to see everyone in alternative uniforms but you were most excited to see both yours and Akaashi’s teams’ expressions when they figured out you two had switched with each other. Going into the bathroom you change quickly. Akaashi’s jersey is definitely big on you, as it looks far more like a dress. Tying it up and tucking the excess fabric in, you adjust it to make it look a little more flattering on your smaller frame. Then turning in the mirror, you also opt to tie your hair up so the large number 5 shows proudly on your back. Perfect, you think as you head back to the gym. 

Everyone is chattering in various uniforms as you enter. Baseball players are wearing cheer uniforms, basketball players are wearing swim caps, swimmers are wearing archery uniforms. It is a mess and everyone is going crazy, laughing and teasing one another. All the athletes, including you, look ridiculous out of uniform. Quickly scanning the courts filled with people, you spot your team and rush over. “Hey everyone!” Your teammates turn to you in surprise.

“So who’s volleyball jersey are you wearing, (y/n)?” your best friend, Miyumi speaks for everyone. 

Turning around you proudly show off the number 5.

“AKAASHI?!! OH MY GOSH!” All the girls start squealing as they crowd around you and ask about what happened. You tell them the story of how you two confessed to each other. “So, you two are dating now, right?!” Captain Akiri, wearing a basketball jersey, and the others gush over you.

“Yeah, I guess so!” you say a bit shyly. It’s the first time you really let the words sink in. “Akaashi is...my boyfriend!” The girls let out another series of supportive but equally excited congratulations. Proudly you smile back and turn around only to see Akaashi enter the gym wearing your jersey. The stretched fabric is pulled very tight on his torso and rises up on his stomach creating the illusion of almost a crop top. Your jaw drops as you could see his lower abs with nothing covering them. Dang, you mutter to yourself, he is really fit. But you are more surprised at the grin you see on his face. Akaashi has never looked so proud, and it’s all the more impressive since he looks ridiculous.

You and your teammates watch giddily from the sides as he confidently strides over to his team in order to see their expressions. From across the gym, you can see him stroll over and tap Bokuto on the shoulder. As the ace and other players turn around their jaws also drop as they study their typically neutral, quiet setter now sporting his new girlfriend’s small uniform. They immediately hound him slapping his back and riling him up. You stand there smiling stupidly at the sight.

For the rest of the day, all your friends ask you about your jersey and his. The school’s student council definitely got their wish as everyone is a big fan of all the athletic teams now. You were also affected. Afterall, now you have a whole new team to support as your boyfriend prepares for nationals!


End file.
